


I Had A Date

by swinggal138



Series: Steve and Clint's Girls [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers feels alone as a man out of his time, until he meets a girl who feels out of hers. Clint Barton doesn't want a relationship after being left by the love of his life, until he meets the girl who challenges him and makes him reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell dinged as Anne and Alice walked through the door of the little used bookstore. Both of them took a moment to inhale the smell of ink, paper, and coffee. Looking at them, you wouldn’t guess they were best friends. Alice was dressed in a red and white striped top and vintage blue pencil skirt, looking like she just stepped out of a World War II pin-up. Anne, on the other hand, wore a low-cut green top with a black leather vest and denim mini-skirt. You half expected her to have a Harley parked outside. Their clothes spoke of total opposites but it only took a second of observation to see the deep friendship as they laughed and communicated through glances as only best friends can.  
They walked among the shelves, occasionally pulling books out and flipping through them. Alice had turned around to say something to Anne when she ran into an incredibly muscular chest. She looked up to see the face attached to the chest and found herself staring into the nicest pair of stormy blue eyes she had ever seen. The face attached to them was blushing as he steadied her.  
“I’m sorry miss. That was my fault. Are you okay?”  
“Um...yes...thank you.”  
The two of them stared awkwardly at each other for a moment and Anne took that as her signal to be elsewhere. She slipped into the next row over, attempting to hear the conversation through the shelf, her ear pressed to the wood.  
“Do you make a habit of listening to the books before you buy them?”  
Anne looked over at the guy attached to the voice.  
“Do you make a habit of wearing shirts two sizes too small?”  
“Touché.”  
“My friend just met a guy and I’m trying to hear the conversation.”  
“I know. I purposefully put him in her way.”  
“What?”  
“He’s been staring at her since you guys walked in but was too shy to talk to her. So I made him.”  
“Props. Yeah, my friend is shy too.”  
“Great. So the first date will be them staring at each other.”  
“If there is a first date.”  
“There will be.”  
“How do you know he’ll even get her number.”  
“Because he knows I won’t let him leave if he doesn’t.”  
“Fair enough. Their first date could be a movie; no talking required there.”   
“As long as it’s not 3D...those still freak him out.”   
“Seriously?”  
“He’s not exactly from around here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Captain America? Superhero? Saved New York? Ring any bells?”  
“Oh, yeah. Think I did hear something about that. So, who are you...Batman or something?”   
“Something like that. I think they’re coming.”  
Captain America, or Steve Rogers, if Anne remembered correctly, came around the corner, beaming.  
“You get the number?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hi, I’m Anne, the best friend. You should definitely call her. And may I suggest taking her to a movie?”  
“I will do that.”  
“He will,” tight shirt man said.  
“Good. It was nice to meet you..uh,”  
“Clint.”  
“Well Clint, hope to see you around.”  
“Likewise.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Alice and Anne sat in their apartment, drinking rum and coke.  
“So, has he called you yet?”  
“No...he probably didn’t like me.”  
“Trust me. He did. Clint told me he couldn’t take his eyes off you. He’ll call; he’s just shy.”  
Just then, Alice’s phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s Steve, from the bookstore.”  
Alice shot a look at Anne, beaming from ear to ear.  
“Hi Steve. How are you?”  
“I’m well. How are you this evening?”  
“I’m good. What’s up?”  
I was wondering...um...if you would like to accompany me to a film tomorrow evening.”  
“Yes. I would like that very much.”  
“Okay,” he said with a smile in his voice.  
“Oh. Is Anne there by chance? Clint would like to speak to her.”  
“Um, yeah, she’s right here, hold on.”  
Alice handed over the phone, giving Anne a confused look.  
“Clint wants to talk to you.”  
“Ok...”Anne said, taking the phone from her friend.  
“What up, tight shirt man?”  
“Really? That’s the nickname you’re going with?”  
“For now. You wanted to talk to me?”  
“Yeah. So Steve will only go on this date if it’s a double date.”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“No, book nerd, I am suggesting you and I pretend to go on a date but ditch them once we get there and force them to be alone.”  
“Okay. That sounds good. We’ll meet you at the theater at 7:00,” trying to sound casual so Alice wouldn’t be suspicious.  
“Alright. We will see you then.”  
Anne hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice.  
“What was that about?”  
“Um...Clint and I are going to double date with you and Steve.”  
“Yay! That should be fun! Now...what will we wear?”


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Alice and Anne arrived at the theater a bit early. Alice wore a vintage polka dot dress which perfectly defined her every curve.  
“You think he’ll like it?”  
“Yes, of course!” Anne said for the millionth time, smoothing a wrinkle in her red sundress. It wasn’t really something she would normally wear but she did have to make it look like she was going on a date.  
The guys finally arrived. Steve was dressed in jeans and a white button-up shirt that was a bit too tight; clearly Clint had some input on his outfit. Granted, Anne noticed Alice was not complaining as she took in his muscular chest. Steve clearly was a fan of her appearance as well based on the way his eyes lit up when he saw her and the big smile that crossed his face. Clint was dressed in the same jeans as before and a purple button-up shirt that was still too tight on him. Again, not that Anne was complaining; he was definitely built and those tight shirts made his arms look even sexier, if that was possible. Anne had never been much of an arms girl but on him...damn.  
They walked up and Steve approached Alice,  
“Hi. You...you look great tonight.”  
“Thanks. So do you.”  
Clint shot Anne a look that clearly said how embarrassed he was at Steve’s lack of game.  
“Nice dress.”  
“Nice shirt.”   
The guys bought the tickets and the four of them went inside. Clint put his arm around Anne’s shoulders and slowed their walk so Steve and Alice could go ahead of them, out of earshot.   
“You’re a bit close for a first date, don’t ya think?”  
“Clearly you’ve never been on a first date with me.   
“Classy. So, what’s the plan here?”  
“Once we get in the theater, you excuse yourself to the bathroom. I’ll agree it’s a good idea to go before the movie starts and follow shortly after. We take your car and go somewhere, leaving only one car for Steve to take your friend home.”  
“I take it you’ve done this before.”  
“Once or twice. I need friends with more game.”  
Clint then leaned over and took Anne’s earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.  
“Seriously? What is wrong with you?”  
“What? Steve knows how I act on a date. This needs to look real. Besides, maybe it will inspire him to at least hold your friend’s hand or something.”  
“Leave them alone. I think they’re cute.”  
“If you say so. We’re still following through with the plan.”  
“Oh, of course.”  
True to plan, the four found their seats and Anne excused herself. Clint joined her shortly.  
“Okay, now what?”  
“I have The Terminator and beer at my place.”  
“Sounds good to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Anne was back at her place, mindlessly flipping through channels and glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight and Alice still wasn’t home. Maybe Steve had more game than she thought. Just then a key turned in the lock and Alice entered, beaming from ear to ear.  
“Based on that smile, I take it the date went well. So...spill.”  
Alice flounced down on the couch, all grins.  
“It was great. After you guys ditched us, which thank you by the way. You’re the best wingwoman ever.”  
“I do what I can. It was actually Clint’s idea.”  
“Yeah, we’ll get to you and Clint later. Anyway, after you ditched us, we sat awkwardly and watched the movie. Finally, he got up the courage to hold my hand, about twenty minutes before the movie ended; it was really cute. Then, when we were leaving, he asked if I wanted to go get ice cream and get to know each other better.”  
“Cute! Go on.”   
“He told me all about what happened to him; the serum, the frozen in ice thing, Avengers’ initiative. I assume Clint told you about all that.”  
“He mentioned it. He didn’t really tell me what his role is in all that though.”  
“Oh, according to Steve, he goes by Hawkeye; he’s a SHIELD agent and uses a bow and arrow.”  
“Random. Yeah, he didn’t tell me any of that; he only talked about the Cap.”  
“Weird.”  
“Yeah. So, what happened after ice cream?”  
“He just brought me home.”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“Did he kiss you? Walk you to the door? What? I need details!”  
“He was a perfect gentleman. He walked me to the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That’s about it.”  
“I approve of him already. Did he ask for a second date?”  
“Actually yes. There is a 1940s World War II Ball next week and he asked me to be his date. Clint told him about it. Speaking of Clint...spill.”   
“There’s nothing to spill.”  
“Where did you two disappear to tonight?”   
“We just watched a movie and drank beer at his place.”   
“And that’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“Well you two were looking pretty cozy at the theater.”  
“We needed you guys to think it was a real date so you wouldn’t get suspicious.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Trust me, Clint is not my type. Anyway, I’m off to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the ball, Alice emerged from her room, looking like she stepped out of a time machine. She wore a vintage, red, flowing halter dress and her hair was done up in victory rolls.  
“Wow. Cap is going to love you in that. You’ll leave him speechless...you know, more than usual.”  
“Thanks. I’m really excited.”  
The doorbell rang and Alice went to answer it.  
“Wow,” Steve said, getting his first look at Alice.  
“Wow yourself,” Alice responded, admiring him in his uniform, which she knew actually came from World War II.  
“Anne,” he said, acknowledging her with a nod of his head.  
“What up, Cap? Nice uniform.”  
“Thank you. Alice, are you ready to go?”  
Alice linked her arm through the elbow he offered her and they were off to the ball.  
When they arrived, Alice couldn’t believe her eyes; she felt like she stepped back in time. Steve was beaming and she could tell he definitely felt more comfortable here, like he was home. Even so, he tentatively took her hand and led her inside the decorated airplane hangar. A big band was playing and the dance floor was packed. Steve suddenly looked nervous.  
“So, I wasn’t sure how to tell you this before but I don’t really know how to dance.”  
“Well, fortunately I do. I’ll teach you.”  
And she led him out to the floor.  
For the next hour, Alice taught him how to jitterbug and they danced song after song; Steve was a quick learner. Exhausted, they decided to take a break. Steve went and got them punch and they sat down at a table in the corner where they could talk. After a bit of awkward silence, Alice finally spoke.  
“Do you miss it? Home, I mean.”  
Steve sighed.  
“Yes. Sometimes. But I’m grateful for the second chance I got. Most people aren’t so blessed. I still am a bit overwhelmed by the culture though.”  
“I know what you mean.”  
Steve gave her a puzzled look.  
“I mean, I was born in this era but I have always felt out of my time. I relate so much better to a simpler age, an age where men were gentlemen and manners mattered; your age.”  
“Manners should never go out of style.”  
Alice smiled.  
“So, you never really told me how you and Clint ended up as roommates. You seem like complete opposites.”  
“Well, we are. But after the whole Loki incident, we both were a little lost and purposeless.”  
“How was Clint lost?”  
“Typical story I guess: broken heart. This girl named Natasha, who was basically the love of his life, left him without a goodbye; moved out while he was on assignment somewhere. I had nowhere to live so he asked me to move in.”  
“Awww...I feel bad for him.”  
“Yeah. He pretends it doesn’t bother him but he won’t get close to anyone anymore.”  
The two were silent for a moment, sipping their punch, when the band started playing a slow song, Fascination by Nat King Cole.  
“Now this I know how to dance to,” Steve said, offering his hand to Alice and leading her to the floor. In that moment, all the awkward seemed to disappear; they were just two people out of their time that found each other. Steve wrapped his strong arm around her waist as hers found its way to his broad shoulder. He took her other hand in his and pulled it close as she rested her head on his chest. They swayed slowly to the music, lost in their own moment. As the final words of the song played out, Steve dipped Alice and leaned into her; she smiled at him and he just blushed and brought her back up. It was getting late and Steve decided to take Alice home. He walked her to the door and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Goodnight Alice. I had a wonderful time tonight.”   
“I did too. Goodnight Steve.”  
“May I call you tomorrow?”  
“I would like that.”  
He gave her another quick peck on the cheek, and, beaming, walked back to his car. Alice unlocked the door and floated inside, happier than she had been in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Alice was out the door, Anne changed into her sweatpants and went to the freezer. She was about to pull out the ice cream when her phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s Clint.”  
“What up? How are you?”  
“Good. What are you up to tonight?”  
“I have a date with my boyfriends Ben, Jerry, and the Doctor.”  
“Nerd.  
“Yeah? You have more exciting plans, smart ass?”  
“I do. I’m going clubbing and was calling to see if you wanted to join me.”  
Anne considered it for a bit; she hadn’t really gone out and done something social in awhile.  
“Sure. Why not?”  
Good. ‘Cause I’m on my way to your place. Be there in ten.”  
Anne was going to protest but he had already hung up. Men! They would never understand. She was not a high maintenance girl by any means but ten minutes to go from sweats to club was a stretch even for her. She ran to her closet and grabbed her tight, low-cut, little black dress. Thankfully, her hair was already done from work that day. She touched up her make-up and was just slipping into her red strappy heels when the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. Anne opened the door.  
“Wow,” Clint said, staring directly at her chest.  
“Hey sunshine,” she said, raising his head, “I’m up here.”  
Anne took in his outfit; he was wearing the same tight purple shirt from the theater.  
“So, it this like the only nice shirt you own or what?”  
“Are you insulting my purple shirt of sex?”  
“Purple shirt of sex? Seriously?”  
“You know, for someone who mocks my tight shirts, your dress is leaving little to the imagination.”  
“I’m a girl; it’s totally different.”  
He tried to argue but her outfit made a good point.  
“Let’s go. Cab’s waiting.”  
“Where are we going exactly?”  
“That new club on 72nd. My buddy’s a bouncer there and he’ll let us in free.”  
They arrived at the club and Anne had to admit it was really fun going straight to the front of the line. They made their way through the crowd and to the bar.  
“What are you drinking?” Clint shouted above the noise.  
“Gin and tonic.”  
He bought their drinks and they made their way to a small table by the dance floor. Clint downed his drink in record time and stared at Anne impatiently as she hurried to finish hers. When she finally set her glass down, he grabbed her hand.  
“Come on. Let’s dance.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Why else do you come to a club? If you only want to drink, we can go to a bar.”  
Anne conceded and let herself be lead to the crowded floor where a song that was probably popular five years ago was blaring out the speakers.  
It was incredibly crowded on the floor, forcing Anne to pretty much be pressed up against Clint as they danced. She felt a bit awkward with that and he must have noticed based on the cocky grin he wore on his face. One of his hands found its way to her waist and the other rested on her side in a place that would get him a good smack if he moved it any higher. Anne slipped one of her hands behind his neck while the other came to rest on his muscular arm. As they danced, Clint’s hand slipped from her waist to grab her ass and pull her closer.  
“Is there a reason your hand is on my ass?”  
“Sorry...couldn’t help it,” he said with a smirk.  
Suddenly, before Anne could really process it, he had turned her around and was pressed up against her back. She wanted to protest and tell him this kind of dancing was not something she normally enjoyed but it was hard to focus when his arm came around her waist and rested on her hip bone while the other was stroking up and down her arm. Damn his sexy arms!  
They danced song after song until they eventually decided it was time for another drink. Clint led the way to the bar and ordered them each a shot. As they waited for the bartender to return, Anne turned to him,  
“So, you claim to have all this game but I have yet to see it.”  
“I have more game then you do, book nerd.”  
“Oh you think so? You willing to put your money where your mouth is?”  
He looked at her suspiciously.  
“Just what are you thinking?”  
“Simple. Whoever can get the most numbers tonight has more game. Challenge ends at midnight. Loser pays the bar tab.”  
“Fine. You’re on.”  
They took their shots and headed to opposite ends of the club. The rest of the night was a blur of flirting, dancing, and drinking. At one point, Anne saw Clint flirting with some blonde chick and decided to mess with him. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm.  
“Oh sweetie, are you really pretending to be straight again to mess with girls? I told you that isn’t nice.”  
Clint turned and glared at her before walking away.  
“Sorry about that,” she said to the blonde.  
“Oh, no worries. He’s not very good at it. The tight shirt is a dead give away.”  
A bit later, Clint saw a chance to take his revenge when Anne was flirting with some jock guy. Casually sauntering over to her, he said to the guy,  
“She’s into chicks.”  
“Only sometimes,” Anne responsed, with a wicked, flirty wink.  
The jock stared at her for a moment before quickly writing his number on a piece of paper, handing it to her, and making a beeline for the bathroom. Clint just looked at her in awe and frustration. She stuffed the number in the front of her dress.  
“Don’t hate the player; hate the game.”  
Then she walked away, leaving him staring at her as she sauntered off to the bar. The rest of the night passed quickly and midnight soon rollled around. Clint and Anne met up at the bar again. He was actually rather proud as he showed Anne the six numbers written on his arm.  
“First of all...classy girls you are hitting on there, writing their numbers on your arm next to the others. Also, that’s a cute try but no dice. I definitely have more game.”  
“How many numbers did you get?”  
Anne reached into her cleavage, removing the scraps of paper from the front of her dress.  
“Fifteen.”  
Clint tried to be upset but, wow, he had to give her props for that; fifteen was an impressive number.  
“Fine. I concede. How much do I owe?”  
“For me, nothing. So whatever you racked up with your attempts.”  
“Nothing? Seriously? You got those numbers and didn’t even drink in the process.”  
“No, I drank. I just didn’t pay for any of those drinks. See, guys buy drinks. Girls get drinks bought for them.”  
Anne and Clint stayed at the club a bit longer and danced a few more songs before deciding it was probably time to head home. They exited the club and Clint hailed a cab for them; Clint was feeling pleasantly drunk. They climbed in the back and rode in silence for a minute, although Anne noticed he was sitting incredibly close to her. After a bit, leaned in and began to kiss and suck on her neck, his hand reaching for her upper thigh.  
Anne placed her hand on top of his and turned her head towards him, leaning closer to him until their faces were only centimeters apart.  
“Nope...not happening,” she said, a small smile on her face as she removed his hand, placing it back on his own leg.  
Clint apologized and pulled back. He was trying to look cross but he seemed amused at the same time as a slight grin crossed his face.  
“I hate you,” he said.  
“No you don’t,” Anne retorted, grinning at him.  
The cab pulled up in front of her apartment and she crawled out.  
“Night tight shirt man. I had a great time.”  
“Goodnight, book nerd,” he said, shaking his head as she closed the door and rather unsteadily made her way into her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching some old black and white movie on tv when Anne walked in.   
“You look hot. Where were you?”  
“Nowhere.”  
“Were you out with Clint again? And are you drunk?”  
“Tipsy...yes. Drunk...no. Clint and I went to a club tonight.”  
Alice raised one eyebrow, allowing Anne a chance to explain.  
“It wasn’t a date. He was bored and didn’t want to go alone. We actually had a competition to see who could get the most numbers.”  
“And?”  
“And I kicked his ass obviously.”  
“Way to be.”  
“Anyway, enough about me,” Anne said, grabbing a glass of water and joining Alice on the couch, “Tell me about the ball!”  
Alice smiled a big, goofy grin.  
“It was so much fun! Steve is so amazing; I am already crazy about him. He is the perfect gentleman, a hopeless romantic, and he is one of the first people who truly understands how I feel about not fitting into this era.”  
“That’s great! So, did he kiss you?”  
“No...not yet. I think he was going to at one point but got nervous.”  
“That’s okay. I’m sure he will soon. But he better know that if he breaks your heart, I will kick his ass.”   
“I would except nothing less from you.”  
There was a short silence before Alice spoke again.  
“Anne, I think he might be the one. I haven’t felt this way about anyone before. And I think he feels the same way.”  
“I’m happy for you. You two really do seem perfect together.”   
“Thanks.”  
“Well I should probably go to bed. I am boozy tired right now and will probably pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. Goodnight!”  
“Goodnight Anne,” Alice said, as she kind of stared off into space, clearly thinking about her beloved Captain.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice didn’t see Steve for the next few days but he did call every morning and every night just to talk to her. Anne didn’t hear from Clint at all, not that she excepted to. It was clear that her and Clint were bros, nothing more. Not that she didn’t find him incredibly attractive but it seemed he wasn’t looking for a relationship and neither was she. Her last relationship had left her incredibly scarred and she had no desire to delve into another one for a long time.   
About a week later, Steve asked Alice if he could take her on a picnic on Saturday. He picked her up in the morning and took her to someplace out of town. Alice looked adorable in her high-waisted vintage shorts and red, tie-up shirt. Steve really liked the color red on her and she decided to wear it around him whenever possible. He wasn’t looking half bad himself when he showed up in a white t-shirt and khakis, Alice happened to notice.   
When they arrived at the park, Steve took a large picnic basket out of the backseat, took Alice’s hand, and led them to a secluded spot beneath a huge tree. He spread out a blanket and put the food on it.  
“Sorry it’s only sandwiches. I admit I’m not much of a cook.”  
“Sandwiches are perfect,” she said, smiling up at him from her spot on the blanket.  
“I did bring us one surprise though,” he said as he pulled out a bottle of Moscato, her favorite wine.  
“Anne told me it’s your favorite.”  
“It is. Thank you. This all looks great.”  
Steve and Alice sat and enjoyed their picnic and talked. Alice told him all about her job as a fashion writer for a local vintage magazine. Steve told her about adjusting to life in this era and about the things that still confused him. They laughed and talked for hours. Once they finished their food, Steve layed back to stare at the clouds; Alice, although hesitating at first, laid her head on his stomach. He looked taken aback by the sudden display of affection but soon his hand came to rest on her stomach while the other hand played with her hair. They continued chatting but the warm sun soon lulled them both into a deep sleep.   
About an hour later, a huge clap of thunder woke them both and rain began to pour down. Steve moved the picnic basket and grabbed the blanket they were sitting on, pulling it over their heads; both were already soaked and Alice tried not to stare at the way his white t-shirt clung to his muscular chest underneath.  
“Want to make a run for the car?” he asked.  
“Actually, I’m okay with staying right here if you are. It’s kind of weird but I absolutely love the rain.”  
“Me too. I love the way it washes everything clean and just makes the world seem so pure; no matter what might be going on.”  
“Exactly. It’s like a brand new start.”  
There was silence as Alice and Steve leaned in closer to each other, his arms still holding the blanket above their heads. He finally broke the silence.  
“I...um. I really want to kiss you right now, but I’m afraid I will be bad at it.”  
“Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Alice said, leaning into him a bit more.  
Steve removed one hand from the blanket and brought it to her chin, leaning her face up to his. He stared into her eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to meet hers. It was everything a first kiss should be, innocent but filled with love. He pulled away from her and looked at her hesitatingly.  
“It was perfect,” she smiled up at him.  
He smiled at her, looking relieved, before leaning down to kiss her again, his hand finding its way behind her neck to draw her closer to him. She placed one hand on his chest as she kissed him back with the same passion. As they pulled back again, he gazed down at her and kissed her forehead. Their moment was then interrupted by another clap of thunder.  
“Perhaps we should get back to car,” Steve said.  
The two of them walked hand in hand back and Steve drove her home, never letting go of her hand the whole ride. He parked the car and looked at Alice with a longing gaze.   
“Thank you for a wonderful day,” she said.  
“The pleasure was definitely all mine. Can I see you again tomorrow?”  
“Of course.”  
She leaned over to kiss him again; honestly, she never wanted to stop kissing him. And he seemed to feel the same way, as his fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her closer. Eventually, she knew she had to leave and got out of the car, walking up the stairs to her apartment, wearing a smile that would never go away.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne heard the door shut as Alice left for her picnic date with Steve. She knew it must be around ten but her desire to get out of bed was incredibly low. It had been a late night after a long week of work and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was just about to roll over again when the doorbell rang; maybe Steve was grabbing something for Alice while she waited in the car. Anne slipped on her tank top and super-short cotton pajama shorts. Her hair was a mess but whatever; Steve wouldn’t care. However, it wasn’t Steve who stood at the door; it was Clint wearing jeans, and, surprise, another super tight shirt. This one was actually a red tank top and she had to admit it made his arms look even better.  
“Nice look,” he said, as he came inside, pushing past her.  
“Can I help you? What are you doing here?”  
“Steve’s gone and I’m bored. So I thought I would come over and bug you.”  
“Do you, like, not have any other friends?”  
“Nice place,” he said, ignorning her question and plopping himself down on the couch while flipping on the tv.  
With a resigned sigh, Anne walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot, then went in the bathroom to at least put her hair up.  
“You know, I’m not changing just because you decided to show up. You can just deal with the scuzzy pajamas.”  
“You look hot,” he said, looking over at her.  
Anne gave him a look of complete exasperation.  
“No, really. You have nice legs. Although...you might want to put on a bra unless you don’t mind that I can pretty much see through your shirt.”  
She quickly crossed her hands over her chest and went to put on a bra. He was such a frustrating person! Anne came back out and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Clint was watching some war movie when she joined him on the couch. Together, they watched the movie while Anne sipped her coffee. Clint eventually switched over to an archery competition when Anne snatched the remote from him and switched the channel to her favorite Saturday show.  
“Yeah, I was watching that.”  
“That’s nice.”   
“Are you seriously doing this right now?”  
“Yes. It’s my place and it’s Saturday. I watch Top Gear on Saturdays.”  
Clint grabbed the remote and switched it back.  
“Seriously? Did you just do that?”  
Anne set down her coffee cup and lunged at Clint, pinning him down and grabbing the remote.  
“You really think you can wrestle the remote away from me?”  
“What? You think I can’t?”  
Forgetting the remote, Anne pinned down, sitting fully on top of him.  
“Bring it on, shirt boy.”  
Things escalated quickly from there. Clint easily flipped her over and had her pinned but she knew a few tricks. They fought for a long time, neither one truly having the upper hand; Anne knew she would have bruises tomorrow after he slammed her against the wall. Clint actually had her pinned to the floor when Alice walked in. He quickly scrambled off her and Anne took her moment.  
“Hey Alice,” she greeted her roommate, jumping on Clint’s back and taking him to the floor.  
“Why are you all wet?”  
Alice beamed at her and Anne quickly rolled off Clint, a question in her eyes.  
“I will just leave you girls to your girl talk,” he said, slipping out the door.  
“Bye Clint,” Anne called after him, sitting back down on the couch.  
“Now...spill!”  
“Fine. But you have some spilling to do too.”  
Anne dismissed her with a wave of her hand as Alice told her every detail of the picnic.


	10. Chapter 10

Exactly one week later, Anne and Alice were getting dressed to go to a club with Clint and Steve; the same one Anne had gone to before.  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
“Whatever. You agreed to it the moment you heard Steve was going. I’m more surprised Clint talked Steve into it.”  
“Fair. Do I really have to wear this though?” Alice asked, surveying the tight, black dress Anne gave her; it had a super low back and Alice wasn’t used to displaying so much skin.  
“Yes. Steve will love it; it shows off your fantastic ass, which I noticed he already checks out when he thinks nobody is looking.”  
“Fine,” Alice conceded, “And Clint will definitely love you in that,” gesturing towards the low-cut green top and black leather mini skirt she was wearing.  
“I don’t really care what he thinks.”   
“Yeah...sure you don’t.”  
Just then the doorbell rang and Alice went to answer it while Anne slipped on her black calf-high boots. Steve and Clint entered the apartment; Steve wearing a white v-neck shirt with black button down open over it and Clint in his jeans and tight black t-shirt. Anne opened her mouth to say something but Clint cut her off,  
“Don’t even start on the shirt.”  
“Then stop making it so easy.”   
“I am not the one who looks easy tonight, hooker boots.”  
Anne hit him hard in the stomach.  
“Don’t call me easy. And these are not hooker boots.”  
Alice and Steve observed them with amused smiles as the four headed down to the waiting cab. It was a tight fit in the backseat so Clint put his arm around Anne’s shoulders to pull her closer, his hand hovering barely above her right boob; Anne gave him a warning look.  
They arrived at the club and found a table. Anne and Clint went to grab drinks while Alice and Steve held the table. They returned shortly with four shots and four Long Islands. After drinking and chatting awhile, Clint and Anne finished their drinks and went to dance. Steve and Alice watched them dancing pressed against each other and Steve turned awkwardly to her,  
“You didn’t want to...”  
“No.”  
“Good. Because I know I can’t dance like that.”  
“Me either. I personally enjoy just people watching Speaking of people watching, have you seen those two? What is going on?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve seen Clint act this way with women but never with one woman for so long.”  
“Yeah, Anne claims they are just friends but I don’t buy it.”  
“I guess we just need to let them work it out.”  
“I guess. Hey, look, a sorostitute in her natural environment.”  
Alice and Steve people-watched while Anne and Clint danced song after song. Finally, Clint went to get more drinks while Anne made her way back to the table.  
She was just about there when her way was barred by a skeevy-looking couple; they truly could not have been a bigger stereotype. He wore a polo shirt with a popped collar and his arm was around a big-boobed blonde whose shirt was nothing more than a triangle of fabric covering only the essential areas.  
“Oh no,” Alice said, observing the couple.  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
“That guy is Anne’s douchey ex...and that slut is the girl he cheated on her with.”  
“I’ll go save her,” Steve said, standing up.  
“Wait...looks like Clint might be all over it.”  
Sure enough, Clint was returning from the bar with their drinks when he saw the couple and the look on Anne’s face. He walked over to her and handed her the drink, promptly placing his hand possessively on her ass.  
“Hey babe. Here’s your drink. Sorry it took awhile.”  
Her ex observed Clint before giving Anne an awkward nod and walking away with the blonde. Clint walked with Anne back to the table, saying loudly enough for the couple to hear,  
“He must be a great boyfriend; not many guys would loan their girl their handkerchief when she forgets her shirt at home.”  
Anne laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
“Thank you for doing that.”  
“Don’t mention it. I enjoy making ex-boyfriends uncomfortable.”  
“You know he’s gone so you could take your hand off my ass.”  
“I could.”  
They sat at the table, talking with Alice and Steve for awhile and taking a moment to observe the douche couple. He was apparently the guest DJ tonight and he finally let go of the blonde bimbo to take his place in the booth. Before long, he was playing music and chatting up the girls surrounding him while stealing glances at Anne and Clint, glaring a bit as Clint quite obviously slid his hand up her thigh. His girlfriend seemed oblivious to his flirting because she was too distracted making eyes at Clint, presumably trying to get him to come over and dance with her. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she observed the slutty blonde making eyes at her “boyfriend” and it did not escape Clint’s attention. He decided it was time for them to hit the dance floor again. On the way, Clint put his arm around her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
“So, how physical were you guys in public?” he asked.  
“Not very. Why?”  
“Just follow my lead. This is going to be fun.”  
Clint led her onto the floor, instantly grabbing her hips and pulling her back against him. One arm snaked across her chest, brushing her suggestively. The other still gripped her hip bone but crept more toward the center, holding her tight against him. Anne quickly picked up on what he was doing and began grinding her hips suggestively against him, putting one hand over his, the other reaching back to rest of the side of his leg. Anne smirked at her ex as Clint leaned forward to kiss her neck and suck on her earlobe. He was actually kind of taken aback; she was good at this, too good. He traced a line down her side before grabbing her hips and turning her around to face him. He pulled her against him, resting his forehead against hers as her hands wound around him, one in his hair, the other grabbing his ass. They continued dancing like that, her ex forgotten for the moment. Finally, the song ended and they pulled away from each other.  
“I’m gonna go get some air,” Clint said.  
“Me too,” Anne said, following him to the back patio.  
He sat down on a bench and she sat down next to him; he put his arm around her shoulder.  
“So, fill me in a bit. How did us being all hot and heavy on the dance floor mess with my ex? Doesn’t that just make me look skanky?”   
“No. See, it is obvious just by a glance that he is super insecure. Seeing you being physical in public with a new guy sets off all his insecurities about why you wouldn’t be that way with him.”  
“That is evil genius. I like it.”  
“Yeah, the look on his face was great. I thought his head was going to explode. Not that his girl noticed; she was too busy trying to eye flirt with me.”  
“What a whore.”  
Clint glanced up really quick. Then, without warning, he pulled Anne close and began making out with her. One hand gripped her hair; the other ran up her thigh. She didn’t really think, only responded. One hand went to the back of his neck while the other rested on his chest. His one arm soon roped around her waist and pulled her into his lap, both hands then tangling in her hair. She kissed him back, hands exploring the muscles on his back. Finally, he pulled away, giving them a chance to breathe.  
“Sorry. Your ex and his girl were heading out here; thought I would change their minds.”  
“Oh. Right. Good. Just don’t think this means you can make out with me anytime you want.”  
“Whatever. You were enjoying it.”  
“You keep telling yourself that.”   
The problem was...Anne did enjoy it. And she wanted to do it again.

. . .  
Anne and Clint made their way back inside, Anne attempting to fix her hair. Steve and Alice were still sitting at the table, sipping on their drinks. Alice took one look at her friend and shot her the We-need-to-talk look and excused herself to the bathroom; Anne followed.  
“What just happened?”  
“Well...we kind of just made out on the patio. But...before you get all ‘I told you so’, it was only because Josh and Brandi came outside.”  
“Oh...really?”  
“Really.”  
“Lame. Well I have to admit, Clint has done a spectacular job with that tonight. And yes, I totally noticed Brandi trying to flirt with him.”  
“Yeah. He has been having fun with the ex-boyfriend thing. And Josh totally had it coming.”  
“He did. So...is Clint a good kisser?”  
“Unbelieveable.”  
“Fantastic.”   
The two girls washed up and left the bathroom, meeting up with the boys once again. Steve and Alice decided to head home but Clint asked if Anne wanted to stay. The two of them split off; Alice and Steve in a cab, Anne and Clint to the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve opened the door and helped Alice into the cab. He slid in next to her and put his arm around her shoulders; she nuzzled into his chest.  
“I apologize if you weren’t ready to leave yet, but I really wanted to have some time alone with you.”  
“That’s okay. I wanted time alone with you too,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
Steve placed his hand under her chin, turning her up to him and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. She sighed into his mouth, placing her hand on his chest and grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. He finally pulled away from her, kissing her forehead; Alice settled happily back into his chest as he stroked his hand up and down her arm.  
“Does it bother you that I’m not that affectionate in public?”  
“No, not at all. I’m really not that big on public displays of affection honestly.”  
Okay. Because I’m new at this whole relationship thing and it would kill me to ever disappoint you.”   
“That will never happen,” Alice said, turning his face to her, “Steve Rogers, you make me happy every day.”

. . .   
Anne and Clint stayed for two more shots, a drink, and a few more dances. Exhausted, they left the club, hailed a cab, and clambered in.  
“Thanks again for helping with the whole ex-boyfriend thing.”  
“No worries. You know I actually did enjoy making out with you. You’re a good kisser.”  
“I’m even better when I get a warning before someone attacks my face.”  
“Care to prove it?”  
“Only if you insist.”  
“Then consider this your warning.”  
And suddenly he was on her, a tangle of lips, tongues, hair pulling, and shirt grabbing. He pulled away from her briefly.  
“Not bad.”  
“Not bad yourself.”  
Then they were back on each other; his hands on her shirt, under her shirt, hers in his hair and on his chest. Anne briefly felt bad for the poor cab driver but the guilt was quickly erased as Clint began to kiss and bite her neck. They were still making out when the cabbie pulled up to her apartment and loudly cleared his throat. Anne pulled back, adjusting her clothes.  
“Well, I better get up there or Alice will have many questions.”  
“If you want to avoid questions, you should probably fix your hair.”  
Anne smoothed her hair and got out of the cab.  
“Goodnight, sexy arms.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow at her in question.  
“Don’t even act like you weren’t aware.”  
Clint just rolled his eyes at her.  
“Goodnight, hooker boots.”  
Anne flipped him off and vanished into her apartment. Alice came out of her room where she had been reading. She took in Anne’s appearance.  
“You two made out in the cab, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe...”  
“I’m not gonna say a word.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next several months passed by in a blur. Alice and Steve continued dating, becoming, at least in Anne’s mind, the cutest couple in history. He took her on many fabulous dates including drive-in movies, ferry rides, and even cooking dinner for her on multiple occasions. And without fail, Clint always appeared at Anne’s door when Alice and Steve were out together. The night at the club was never mentioned and nothing similar happened again. Rather, the two of them fell into their old “bro date” ways, acting like friends and not a couple. He taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, took her to a drifting competition, and even taught her how to drive stick. Alice had stopped asking   
questions, more content to focus on her budding relationship with Steve.

. . .

On Alice and Steve’s six month anniversary, she decided she wanted to make him dinner then take him out to a little martini bar she and Anne had discovered a few weeks ago. They were going to use his place since he had a big kitchen; apparently being a superhero paid pretty well. Anne loaned her an elegant, off-the-shoulder black dress and she looked radiant as she knocked on Steve’s door, dinner ingredients in hand. He opened the door, resplendent in a tailored grey suit, and handed her a single rose.  
“Happy anniversary,” he said, his face barely containing his huge smile.  
“Happy anniversary,” she said, smiling and lifting the rose to smell it.  
He helped her bring the stuff into the kitchen and she set about making the lasagna while he set the table. While dinner was cooking, Steve and Alice sat on the couch to exchange gifts.  
“Me first,” Alice exclaimed, handing him the box in her hand.   
He opened it and removed the two vintage silver cufflinks.  
“I saw them in a store window and knew I had to get them for you.”  
“I absolutely love them. Thank you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.  
“My turn,” he said, reaching behind his back and revealing a Tiffany-blue jewelry box.  
Alice unwrapped the white ribbon, removed the lid, and carefully picked up the little silver bracelet containing a shiny, heart charm.  
“It’s so beautiful. Thank you.”  
“Read the charm. I had it engraved.”  
“To my girl out of time.”  
“I started saving for it the day after the ball.”  
“I love it. Thank you.”  
Steve helped her put it on then lifted her chin so he could kiss her. The kiss quickly turned into making out but they were soon interrupted by the timer. As they ate, they exchanged smiles across the table. Afterwards, Steve offered to do the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean, Alice and Steve headed towards the martini bar, which was within walking distance of Steve’s place fortunately. They ordered their drinks and sipped them slowly. After several hours, they had each had three martinis. With Steve’s inability to get drunk, the drinks had no effect on him. Alice, however, was happily tipsy. They walked arm-in-arm back to his place, Alice leaning into him and beaming up at him. He looked down at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; she was everything he ever wanted. They stopped briefly on their walk to admire the New York skyline and Steve gazed down at Alice, then gave her a long, lingering kiss.  
“What was that for?” she asked, a bit breathless.  
“I just couldn’t help myself.”  
They got back to his apartment and Alice started searching through his freezer.  
“We need something sweet.”  
She settled on vanilla ice cream and hot fudge and scooped them each a huge bowl of it. They ate on the couch, talking in-between chocolate covered bites. Finishing, they set their bowls on the coffee table. Steve suddenly tried to stifle a laugh.  
“Um...Alice...you have a little something on your face.”  
She made a motion to wipe it away with her hand but missed it.  
“Here...I got it,” Steve said, leaning in.  
He ran his tongue along the chocolate mark, making sure it was all gone. He started to pull away but Alice was having none of that. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. He returned her kisses, hands gripping her sides and pushing her back on the couch so he was half laying on top of her. He continued to kiss her, his hand slipping into her hair. Meanwhile, she was running her hands down his chest then slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She got them all open and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, his jacket and tie having been discarded upon entering the apartment. He began kissing down her neck as his hands found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress. Steve had it completely unzipped and was beginning to push it off her shoulders when he felt her tense below him and stop kissing him.  
“Is something wrong? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I just...I am not sure we should be doing this. I mean, I want to do this. Trust me, I really want to do this. But I think we should wait. Is that okay?”  
“Of course. Honestly, I was feeling awkward about it too.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you.”  
“Like I have told you before. You will never disappoint me. It’s not possible.”  
Steve looked down at her for a moment.  
“Alice, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Steve.”  
It was the first time they had said it out loud, although it was always implied. But there was something special about hearing it.  
Steve sat up and began putting his shirt on again.  
“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”  
“Sure, I’ll go pick one out,” Alice said, getting off the couch.  
They settled down to watch the movie, Alice curled up in his arms as he stroked her arms and kissed the top of her head. Eventually, she got tired and laid down in his lap as he played with her hair until she fell asleep.

. . .

The next morning, Alice awoke first, realizing Steve had moved her in her sleep so that she was spooning with him on the couch, his arms wrapped tight around her. She tried to stand up without waking him but she was not quite successful.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“It’s okay. Did you sleep well?”  
“I did,” Alice said with a smile on her face, “But I think I am going to take a shower if that is okay.”  
“Of course. Let me get you a towel. I will make us some breakfast while you do that.”  
Alice took her time in the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water and reliving every special moment from last night; it was the first time she had told a guy she loved him and she had no regrets about it. She got out of the shower and found a t-shirt and pair of athletic shorts belonging to Steve that kind of fit her. Wandering into the kitchen, she noticed he had changed into a t-shirt and athletic pants; it was a good look on him. He was just finishing up some pancakes, setting them on the table with some syrup he had heated up. They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile.   
“So,” Steve said, breaking the silence, “I hope Anne isn’t too worried about the fact that you never came home last night.”  
“No, she knows I was with you and she knows you will keep me safe.”  
“Good. I also hope she doesn’t get the wrong impression about what happened between us last night.”  
“Honestly, I think she is still in shock that we even make out.”  
Steve blushed bright red.   
“She knows we make out?”  
“Of course. Best friends tell each other everything.”  
“Oh.”  
“Do you and Clint not talk about that kind of stuff.”  
“Not really.”  
“Hmmm...guess it is just a girl thing then.”  
“So, if you tell each other everything, has she mentioned what is going on with Clint? I admit I am kind of curious.”  
“Not really. She says they are just friends. Nothing big has really happened since that night at the club, which was months ago. They hang out a lot though. Actually, she said they hang out every time we do.”  
Suddenly, the same realization hit both of them.  
“Every time?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, without fail, she said.”  
“Hmmm...”  
“So, did Clint come home last night while I was sleeping?”  
“Not that I know of.”  
“You don’t suppose?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Well, I know the first thing I am asking Anne when I get home.”


	13. Chapter 13

Alice had just left for her anniversary date with Steve, dinner ingredients in hand; they really were ridiculously adorable together. Honestly, Anne wouldn’t be shocked if he proposed tonight but, then again, Steve didn’t quite seem like the type to propose before the one-year mark, if even then. Anne knew it would only be a few moments before Clint showed up at her door, ready to go out tonight. It felt like a pool and beer night so she dressed in jeans, a low-cut red top, and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail so it wouldn’t get in her face while she was trying to shoot. Just as she was pulling on her shoes, the doorbell rang. Anne answered it, only to find Clint standing there in jeans and his tight purple shirt.  
“Oh, you’re a bit dressed up. Did you have particular plans tonight? I can go change.”  
“No, you’re fine. Although I do have particular plans for tonight. It occured to me that in our many months of friendship, we have not been properly drunk around each other. So, tonight, we should drink until we can’t feel feelings.”  
He pulled out the huge bottle of tequila he brought with him.  
“You’re just trying to get me into bed, aren’t you?”  
“Trust me. I would not need booze to get you into bed.”  
“Huh...it’s too bad your ego isn’t as small as your shirts.”  
“Are we gonna do this or what?” he asked, pushing past her.  
“You seriously want us to sit her and drink shitty tequila all night?”  
“What? You scared you can’t handle it?”  
“Please...I can drink you under the table any night of the week.”  
“Well let’s put that to the test.”  
“Fine. Did you at least bring limes and salt?”  
“Of course.”  
Anne brought the bag of limes into the kitchen, slicing up several of them, grabbing two shot glasses and the salt, and bringing all of it over to the living room.  
“Should I put on a movie?’  
“If you want.”  
Anne put on The Terminator and poured them their first shots. Before long, they were on their third shots, licking salt from their hands and consuming lime slices.  
“Maybe we should take a short break,” Clint said.  
“Agreed.”  
They settled in to watch the movie for awhile, Anne cuddling into Clint’s side as he slipped his arm around her.  
“So, what are Alice and Steve up to tonight?” he asked.  
“Alice is making him dinner and taking him out for martinis.”  
“Cool.”  
“You know, we are the reason they are together. I’m pretty proud of that, I admit.”  
“You mean I am.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m the one who came up with the idea to ditch them at the theater.”  
“Umm..excuse me. You clearly have no idea how important the approval of the best friend is in a relationship. If I didn’t approve of Steve, they wouldn’t be together.”  
“Fine. I guess you can take some of the credit.”  
“Most of the credit.”  
“Let’s just take more shots, book nerd.”  
They took three more shots in a row; Anne was definitely starting to feel the tequila. Suddenly, it was becoming extremely difficult not to reach over, rip Clint’s shirt off, and have her way with him. Granted, this was a normal desire for her since that night at the club but she was usually able to resist it; the tequila was making that increasingly more difficult. Anne was just pouring them their fourth shots when Clint slid over to her, leaned in, and licked a long line up her neck.  
“And you’re doing what exactly?”  
“Finding a more interesting place to put the salt. Now hold still.”  
He leaned in again, sucking the salt slowly off her neck.  
“Ok, I think that’s good. No need to give me a hickey taking a simple shot of tequila.”  
He smirked at her and took the shot, eating the lime right after. There was only one lime slice left on the plate. Anne poured herself the shot and grabbed the salt.  
“Okay, if that’s how you want to play,” she said, leaning over and slowly unbuttoning Clint’s purple shirt. He just watched her, amused. She finally got all the buttons undone and slipped it off his shoulders. Even she had to admit that his tight shirts did not do justice to the muscles he was hiding underneath. All she could do was stare for a moment.  
“You gonna do a shot or just sit and stare at my body? I’m honestly okay with either.”  
Anne gave him a dirty look before climbing in his lap and licking a long line up his collar bone, sprinkling salt on it. She lingered on him as she sucked the salt off, enjoying the slight gasp he made. She reached over, grabbed her shot, and took it down. Reaching for her lime to chase it, she found it missing from the plate.  
“Hey, where’s my lime?”  
Clint looked up at her with a cocky smirk, smiling enough to display the lime in his mouth. Without hesitation, she leaned down, using her tongue to take the lime into her mouth, sucking on it, and Clint protested a bit as she pulled away from him, spitting the rind onto the plate.  
“Guess I need to cut some more limes.”  
“You should probably get on that.”  
Anne kind of stumbled over to the kitchen, grabbing the limes from the fridge, and beginning to cut one on the cutting board she left out. She was about to put the slices on the plate when she felt Clint slip up behind her, hands under her shirt, lips on her neck.  
“Clint..we...ah...”  
“What?”  
“We...umm...really shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Why? You really going to try and tell me you haven’t thought about this? Thought about that night at the club? Thought about what could have happened if Alice wasn’t upstairs?”  
“I...,” Anne tried to form a coherent thought but his lips had found their way to her ear, her weak point, and he knew it.  
“Are you going to try and deny that you haven’t thought about doing this tonight?”  
“No I have definitely thought about it.”  
“You and I both want this,” he said, his hands slipping up higher under her shirt, “Let’s find out what could have happened after the cab.”  
Whatever protest Anne might have made was lost in the gasp that escaped her as Clint bit down on her neck. His hands made quick work of her shirt, removing it easily over head.

. . .

The next morning, Anne woke up with her head pounding and throat dry, but the horrible hangover was the second realization she had; the first was that she was not alone in the bed. Clint had his arm fully around her waist, spooning her, his head practically on her shoulder. Anne tried to slowly escape his strong grasp but she ended up waking him up instead.  
“Morning gorgeous,” he said, kissing her shoulder.  
“Ugh,” Anne groaned, placing a hand against her aching head.  
“Well, guess we know who holds their liquor better.”  
“Screw you.”  
“I believe you already took care of that last night.”  
Anne sent him a cold glare, getting out of bed.  
“I am going to get a large glass of water and then take a very long shower.”  
“I think I will join you in that,” he said, coming up behind her to wrap his incredible arms around her and kiss her neck.  
“No, you are leaving. Alice could get back any minute.”  
“Listen, if I know Steve, he will insist on making her pancakes, which takes him forever, God knows why. Plus, knowing them, they will linger over breakfast. We definitely have time for a shower,” he said, biting her ear in just the way that drove her crazy.  
“Ugh...oh...fine,” Anne caved. Damn his arms...and that ear thing.  
After their shower, Anne slipped into sweats and Clint put on his clothes from the night before.  
“Alright, time for you to go.”  
“Why are you so eager to get rid of me?” he asked, sounding grumpy all of a sudden.  
“Because I don’t need Alice asking more questions. She already thinks we’re dating and this will not help discourage that idea.”  
An unreadable look came over Clint’s face as he walked to the door.  
“Fine,” he said, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
Anne sighed and set about making coffee; hopefully the caffeine would cure her headache and help her sort out the many conflicting feelings she was having.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice came home as Anne was pouring her third cup of coffee.  
“Need to talk?”  
Anne nodded hesitantly.  
“Let me go change then we can have a pajama and girl talk day.”  
Finally settled on the couch together, Alice looked at Anne.  
“So spill! What happened?!”  
“Well...we got really drunk last night and slept together, not that I completely remember that part.”  
“Okay. Are you feeling guilty about sleeping with him?”  
“No. That was great. I’m mostly just confused.”  
“About what?”  
“See, I understand us hooking up when drunk but we did it again this morning, and he was acting all sweet and affectionate. Until I told him he should leave before you got here. Then he got all quiet and walked out.”  
“Weird. Yeah, he seemed quiet when he got to Steve’s place. Maybe just wait and see how things play out. One thing I do need to ask though; was this a one time thing or is there more to it for you?”  
“Well, last night I would have said it was purely physical but after this morning, I think I realized I am starting to like him.  
“Good. At least you finally admit it. Now, just wait and see what happens.”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Now, your turn to spill. You are postiviely glowing and I need to know why.”


	15. Chapter 15

Later that week, Alice was out on another movie date with Steve. Anne had chosen tight jeans and a flattering top, unsure of what Clint had in mind. This would be the first time seeing him since the tequila night and Anne was a bit nervous. She sat on the couch, waiting for him to arrive like he always did when Alice and Steve had a date night; but he never showed up. He didn’t show up the next time either. After two weeks, Anne tried calling him but he never answered. For a whole month, she never saw him, and it hurt her far more than she ever imagined it would.

. . .

One night, Anne came home from a night out dancing with some co-workers. She didn’t get to drink because she was DD but it had felt good to get out for a bit and have some distraction from thinking about Clint. It had been a long week and it was already past one so Anne was exhausted. She didn’t even bother taking off her clothes as she flopped on the bed and fell fast asleep.  
Less than an hour later, her phone started ringing. Who the hell was calling her at this hour?  
“Hello?”   
“Book nerd!”  
“Clint?”  
“That’s tight shirt man to you, hooker boots!”  
“How drunk are you?”  
“How drunk am I? Boobs!”  
“What?”  
“That girl had huge boobs although yours are way better. I get to touch yours.”  
“Not at the rate you’re going. What do you want?”  
“I need you to come get me.”  
“Can’t you just take a cab?”  
“Nope! Lost my wallet!”  
“Clint..I...”  
“Please come get me! Please! Please! Ple...”  
“Alright! Where are you?”   
“Not sure...but somewhere close to the club where I made out with your face!”  
“Are you kidding me with that phrasing? Fine, I’m on my...”  
Just then, Alice emerged from her bedroom.  
“What is going on out here?”  
Anne was just about to answer when Steve came out of the room behind Alice.  
“Is everything okay?” he asked.  
Clint was still rambling on over the phone as Anne searched for words, eyes wide with shock.  
“Um...what...how long has...”  
“Book nerd! What’s going on?! Tell me!”  
“Um...Steve just came out of Alice’s bedroom.”   
“That’s my boy! Get it!”  
Steve and Alice looked embarassed as Clint continued over the phone.   
“Ask them if...”  
“Listen. You shut up and try to figure out where you are so I can come get you. You,” Anne said, looking at Alice and beaming, “will be telling me things later. Right now, I need to go retrieve a very drunk Clint.”  
“Do you want me to do it?” Steve volunteered.  
“No, but thanks anyway. He seemed pretty insistent that it be me. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
And she ran out the door, keys in hand.  
“Well that was...weird,” Alice said, “I never really pictured Clint as a drunk dialer.”  
“He’s not normally. But I think I understand tonight. You see, today would have been his two year anniversary with Natasha. Last year, he just went drinking and hooked up with some girl. But he has been pretty depressed for the last month or so. He wouldn’t talk about it but I imagine it had something to do with Anne. He told me he was going out tonight and based on what I heard, he drank a lot of whiskey.”   
“What does that mean?”  
“Well, when Clint is whiskey drunk, he has three phases. The first you heard: loud, excited, and really obnoxious. The second is the emotional and honest phase. He tends to pour out his heart to the nearest person, usually me. The third phase I have only seen him reach twice and that is his five-year-old phase; I admit that it is pretty entertaining. I am not sure he will hit that phase tonight but I guarantee he will be in the honest/emotional phase by the time Anne gets there.”  
“Should we follow her?”  
“No. I think Anne should get him alone. Maybe this will help them work out their issues.”  
“Should we wait up then?”  
“No, let’s just go back to bed and play it by ear if they come back here.”


	16. Chapter 16

After driving around for awhile, Anne finally found Clint, sitting on a curb, head in hands. She pulled up next to him and he got into the car.  
“If you throw up in here, I will kick you out.”  
“I’m not going to throw up,” he said, rather gruffly.  
“Hey, don’t take attitude with me. You are the one who called me at one in the morning to come get your drunk ass. You are also the one who slept with me then decided not to talk to me for a month; I think you at least owe me an apology or explanation for that. You know, I never pictured you as the hit it and quit it type, but thank you very much for proving me wrong. Guess I shouldn’t be that shocked though.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“That you’re a man whore. You always brag about the women you can get and how much game you have. So I should have known that once you finally got me into bed, that would be the end of it. What reason would you have to hang around?”  
Clint got quiet for a moment and stared out the window. When he finally turned back to Anne, she saw a sorrow and vulnerability she had never seen in him before.  
“It’s not like that.”  
“What?”  
Clint sighed.  
“It’s not like that...with you. I wasn’t...just trying to get you into bed.”  
He took a moment, ran his fingers through his hair, then had Anne pull the car over into a parking lot.  
“Listen, it’s a really long story but I need to start from the beginning. There are things about me you need to understand. I told you Steve was part of the Avengers’ initiative but I didn’t go into my role in all of it and there is a reason for that. I am a highly trained assassin, working for an agency called SHIELD. The reason I tell you this is because about five years ago, I saved the life of a woman I was hired to kill. As most stories go, I fell in love with her. We lived and worked together for a long time; I loved her and was planning on spending the rest of my life with her. Then, shortly after the Loki incident in New York, she left me; didn’t even tell me goodbye. Since then, I have been messed up. I don’t get attached to people; I don’t need the heartache. Yes, I jump from woman to woman because it keeps me protected. Then you entered my life. For the last seven months, I have been fighting with myself because I felt myself falling for you. But, you didn’t show much interest and I told myself you only wanted friendship. Then the tequila night happened. Now, I know you don’t remember much from that night but you said some very interesting things to me, many of which led me to believe that you actually felt the same way I did, things about how you enjoyed it when I pretended to be your boyfriend, how much fun we always have together. Then, in the morning, I realized it was only the tequila talking because you made it quite clear that you were embarrassed by me; didn’t even want your best friend knowing what was going on and cringed at the thought of her calling me your boyfriend. So I backed off. Because being around you only reminded me that another woman wanted nothing to do with me. So thank you for that.”  
“Clint. I...”  
“Save it. I don’t need your pity. I just need you to know that I am not a hit it and quit it guy. At least not with you.”  
“Clint, I am not embarrassed by you. I only told you that because I thought that is what you wanted to hear. I thought you only wanted the physical stuff and I didn’t want you to feel obligated to stay.”  
“So you do like me?”  
“I don’t know. I was starting to and then you didn’t talk to me for a month. I don’t really know what I feel about you. I do know, though, that I really miss my friend. Listen, I feel like we should really be talking about this when you’re sober. Fair?”  
“Yeah, okay. Are we good though now? I mean, friends again?”  
“Yeah, friends.”  
Anne turned the car back on and headed back to the road.  
“Hey, you missed the turn for my place.”  
“Do you really think I’m going to take you back to your place with you being this drunk? You might die; we’re going to my place.”  
“Oh really?” he said with a wicked smirk.  
“Don’t even start.”   
By the time Anne and Clint got back to her place, Clint had transitioned into a completely new kind of drunk; it was adorable and obnoxious at the same time. Alice and Steve heard them coming and poked their heads out of the bedroom.  
“Group sleepover!” Clint yelled.  
“Oh my god...stop. Just...go get in bed. Hey, sorry guys. He is clearly drunk and apparently turned into a giant toddler. I will try to get him to calm down and go to sleep.”  
Alice and Steve just shook their heads as Anne disappeared into the bedroom with Clint.  
“Put your underwear back on!”  
Alice looked at Steve and asked, “Should we go to your place?”  
“No, it will be fine. Actually, I have a feeling this will be quite entertaining for us,” he said, as they both went back into Alice’s bedroom and crawled into bed. The next hour or so was just a string of one-liners for them, making them wonder what exactly was going on in the adjacent room.  
“Stop smelling my hair!”  
“Ouch! Did you just bite me?”  
“Ok...seriously? If you are going to stay, you are going to sleep or I am putting you on the couch.”  
This particular one was followed immediately by a,  
“Okay, okay. Stop giving me that puppy face. I won’t put you on the couch.”  
“He really really hates sleeping on couches,” Steve explained to Alice as the one-liners continued.  
“Get off me! You weigh a ton, fat ass!”  
“You are hogging the bed!”  
“YOU’RE HOGGING THE COVERS!” Clint shouted back.  
“Good grief...you are being so loud! Shut up!”  
“Ok...touch me there one more time and I will legitimately injure you.”  
Steve looked at Alice with great concern at this one.   
“He touched her feet,” Alice explained.  
Steve still looked very confused.  
“It’s like you touching my ear.”  
“Oh, he really better not touch her feet again then.”  
Eventually, things got quieter and the one-liners stopped. The last thing Alice and Steve heard before drifting off to sleep was,  
“Great. You hog the bed and snore like a freight train. Excellent.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Anne awoke first, glancing over to find Clint still fast asleep, his arm draped around her waist. She smiled a bit at the memory of the night before. Yes, she had been incredibly angry with him in the beginning but they seemed to have worked some things out and she hoped things would improve for them. At the very least, he finally admitted he liked her and, despite her remaining confusion about her own feelings, she was eager to see where things would go. She was also happy to have her friend back; she had missed him. Anne rolled over and snuggled into his arms, planting a light and spontaneous kiss on his sleeping lips before drifting back to sleep herself.  
About an hour later, Clint awoke, surprised to find Anne so close to him. His head was pounding and his memory of the night before was vague. All he truly remembered was pouring his heart out to Anne about his past and how much he liked her. Way to scare her off, Barton, you emotional girl. He shifted a bit so that he could leave without waking her but the motion ended up rolling her over and waking her up.   
“Morning sunshine. Don’t you look like a hot mess this morning,” she said.  
“Don’t even start.”  
“Start what?”  
“I know you are about to make a snarky comment about how I’m the hungover one now.”  
She didn’t say anything, just gave him a sassy smirk.   
“So, are we doing to talk about what happened last night?” she asked.  
“Nothing to talk about,” he said, closing the matter.  
Anne wanted to push him but with their friendship just renewed and knowing he was probably experiencing the hangover from hell, she decided now was not the time. Clint got out of bed and starting putting his shirt and jeans back on. He didn’t remember taking them off; actually, he remembered pretty much nothing after getting to Anne’s place last night. He glanced over at her in the bed; she was wearing only a bra and pajama bottoms.  
“What is that on your shoulder?”  
“That would be a bite mark, from you, thank you very much.”  
Clint paused in his dressing.  
“We didn’t...um...”  
“No, nothing of the sort. You were much to “wound up”, should we say, to even try anything. Besides, Alice and Steve would not have appreciated that very much I feel.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I don’t have the answers yet as to why they were both in bed here but I will let you know as soon as I do.”  
“Good. God knows Steve would never tell me.”  
“So, do you want me to make coffee or something?” Anne asked, getting out of bed.  
“No, I think I’m going to just go home and attempt to get rid of this hangover. Thanks again for coming to get me last night.”  
“Don’t mention it. And we’re still good right? Friends?”  
“Yeah, friends,” Clint smirked, heading for the front door, shutting it lightly behind him.

. . .   
Alice came home about three, presumably out with Steve. Anne was sitting on the couch watching You’ve Got Mail, her go-to movie when she was confused, sad, happy, or really anything. Pausing it, she looked at Alice, an inquisitve smirk on her face.  
“Nope,” Alice said, shaking her head, “You get no answers about Steve and I until you tell me exactly what happened with you and Clint last night.”  
“Fine. That is fair.”  
Anne went into the long explanation of his history, why he jumped from woman to woman, how he liked her, how he thought she was embarrassed by him, the whole thing.  
“So, I don’t get it. Where does that leave you guys now?”  
“I’m not really sure. He didn’t really want to talk about it this morning but, when he left, he said we were friends. So, maybe things are just going to go back to the way they were before the whole tequila night?”  
“Are you okay with that?”  
“I guess so. I mean, I do kind of like him but I also feel like I blew it somehow and now he took that month, got over me, and just wants to remain friends.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t give up just yet. See how things go when you hang out with him again.”  
“That’s probably best. Now...you owe me an explanation for why the Captain emerged from your bedroom last night. You guys haven’t?”  
“No! It’s not like that at all. We just really enjoy cuddling all night.”  
Anne just gave her the you’re not fooling me look.  
“And making out,” Alice conceded.  
“Just making out? There’s nothing else? No clothes coming off or anything?”  
“Well...I may make him remove his shirt. I mean, a girl has to have some fun,” Alice said with a smirk.  
“That’s my girl. And I do not blame you at all...that man is built.”  
“Yeah, well he’s my man. You can’t have him,” Alice said, laughing and chucking a pillow at her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

About a week later, Alice was out again with Steve. He really did spoil her like crazy but if anyone deserved to be spoiled by their boyfriend, it was definitely Alice. Anne was debating whether or not she should get dressed to go out with Clint; she had no idea if he would show up or not. They had said they were friends again but would he still hang out with her whenever Alice and Steve were out? She decided to play it safe and got dressed in her white skirt and tight red top; the worst that could happen is that she was just all dressed up with no place to go. She was just about to turn on the tv when she heard the sound a motorcycle outside. For the last few years, Anne had had a huge thing for motorcycles and bikers; she could tell a Harley just by the sound of the engine. This particular motorcycle wasn’t a Harley but the sound still sent a chill down her spine. The sound died down and Anne went to turn on the tv. About two minutes later, the doorbell rang and there stood Clint, looking incredibly sexy in a tight dark green top, jeans, and leather jacket. He carried a motorcyle helmet under his arm. Anne tried not to stare but she just couldn’t help it; she didn’t even have a comment to make about the tight shirt.  
“You know, you might want to change. Skirts don’t work so well when riding on motorcycles.”  
Anne kind of nodded, still staring.  
“What?” he said with a smirk, “You like this look?”  
“Um, yeah. I really like that look. I never told you, but I have a huge thing for motorcycles.”  
“I know; Alice told me. That’s why I asked to borrow Steve’s bike for the night. We’re going out for dinner at this awesome barbecue place I know; Alice told me you like barbecue too. Now, go change!”  
Anne emerged again from her room in jeans and they headed down to the bike. Clint tossed her the second helmet and straddled the bike. Now, as much as Anne loved bikes, she had never actually ridden one and she nervously approached it.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never actually ridden on a bike.”  
“Umm....not exactly?”  
“Well then it’s definitely about time we changed that. Just climb on...and hold on tight. I’ll take care of the rest.”  
“And here, wear this. It can get kind of cold riding,” he said, removing the leather jacket and handing it to her.  
Anne slipped the jacket on, still warm from his body, straddled the bike, and wrapped her arms around his middle. The engine started up with a roar and they were off, Anne clinging to Clint, beaming and enjoying every minute of it. It took about half an hour to get to the restaurant and it was definitely the most exciting thirty minutes of Anne’s life; she could easily get used to riding a motorcycle. They dismounted and headed inside. The food was incredible and they both ate way too much but regretted nothing.  
“I am so full but that was amazing! Thank you for bringing me here,” Anne said, leaning back in her chair, sipping on her water.  
“You’re welcome. I always over-eat when I come here. I usually take a walk to work it off a bit. Want to?”  
“Sure, sounds good to me. Lead the way.”  
Clint payed and they exited the restaurant, him holding the door open for her as they left. Anne realized she was still wearing his jacket and offered it back to him.  
“No, you keep it. It looks really good on you actually. Leather suits you,” he said, a devilish smirk on his face.  
Then, Clint reached over and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Anne looked over at him and smiled, but she didn’t say anything. They walked for awhile, discussing their weeks, and Anne filled Clint in on what exactly Steve had been doing in Alice’s bed.  
“Figures that they would just be cuddling.”  
“Hey, I think it’s sweet.”  
“Yeah, it does suit them honestly.”  
“Exactly.”  
They continued walking in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company. It was the unspoken sentiment that they both missed this and were happy to be hanging out again. It was also unspoken that something had definitely changed in the relationship dynamic but neither one was brave enough to discuss what that change was. They finally headed back to the restaurant, jumped on the bike, and Clint took her home. This time, he actually got off the bike, placing the helmets on the handles, and walked Anne to the front door.   
“Here’s your jacket back. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”  
“Don’t mention it,” he said.  
He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.   
“Well...goodnight,” Anne said.  
“Goodnight,” he said, but didn’t move.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Can I kiss you?” he said, almost nervously.  
“You’re asking me? You don’t usually ask me.”  
“Well, it just seemed like I should this time. And besides, I know you like warning before someone attacks your face,” he said, back to his snarky self.  
“I do enjoy the heads up,” she said, smiling, “and yes, you can kiss me.”  
Clint stepped closer to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her to him. Anne slipped her arms around his neck, suddenly somewhat nervous herself. He placed one finger under her chin, lifting it, and pressed his lips against hers. It was a hesitant kiss at first but grew more passionate. His hand dropped from her chin and slippped behind her neck while the other pulled her closer. Anne’s stomach filled with butterflies as she kissed him back, one hand finding its way to his hair. They finally broke apart and just looked at each other for a moment. Although they had slept together and made out several times, Anne knew that none of that had been more intimate than that kiss.  
“Wow,” she said.  
“You act like you didn’t know I was a good kisser,” he replied with a smirk.  
Anne just shook her head at him. He leaned in and gave her one more lingering kiss.  
“Goodnight, book nerd.”  
“Goodnight, tight shirt man.”  
He walked down the stairs and Anne headed inside, feeling a little floaty after such a kiss. Alice was sitting on the couch, watching some British tv show about a detective. She glanced up at Anne, then did a double take when she saw the giant smile on her face.  
“Were you out with Clint?”  
“Yeah,” she replied, breathily.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, he picked me up on Steve’s motorcyle and took me out to this barbecue place. Thank you for telling him I like those things by the way. You are the best wingwoman ever! Then after dinner, we went for a walk and held hands. Then he brought me home and kissed me goodnight, the most amazing kiss ever.”  
“Sounds like you found yourself a boyfriend.”  
“What? No! It is far too soon to say that. It was just a great night.”  
“Alright. If you say so. But it sounds to me like you found a boyfriend.”


	19. Chapter 19

For the next two months, the four of them fell into a familiar rhythm. Alice and Steve would go out on dates and Clint would show up to hang out with Anne. There was still that new aspect to Clint and Anne’s relationship but neither really discussed it. They were more affectionate now, holding hands and kissing goodnight, but it never really went beyond that; they were just enjoying each other’s company. And Anne never saw him except for when Alice was out with Steve, which was quite often honestly. However, that all changed one day.   
Alice and Anne were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other; no one came to visit them and Alice didn’t have plans with Steve that day. Anne went to open the door, shocked to find Clint standing there.  
“Hey book nerd,” he said, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss, “Go change. I’ve got plans for you today.”  
“Um...okay. Alice is right here you know, not with Steve.”  
“Does she have to be with Steve for me to see you?”  
“That has been the general pattern, yes.”  
“Well, today I’m changing the pattern. Now go change, unless you feel like going out in your pajamas.”  
Anne exchanged a quick, confused look with Alice before heading back to her room to slip into a white skirt and tight green top.  
“Does this work for what we’re doing?”  
She noticed he took a moment to glance over the way the top hugged her curves before answering,  
“Yeah. That’s fine. Now let’s go.”  
They headed out the door and got in the car.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Where they were going, it turned out, was a rare book expo on Long Island. Clint snuck a glance at her as they pulled up to the event center, gauging her reaction. He knew she loved books and this was definitely right up her alley. Anne was giddy with excitement as Clint took her hand and they walked into the center. Inside, there were rows and rows of tables set up, all displaying different, priceless books. The two spent the next few hours just wandering the rows, looking at the books, Anne touching and examining the ones she was allowed to; some she could only look at due to their rare quality. After a bit, Clint excused himself to the restroom and Anne continued looking. Moments later, he reappeared, hands behind his back.  
“I got you something.”  
He pulled out a book, wrapped in paper. Anne carefully opened it and almost fainted from shock! Inside, was an illustrated first edition of Peter Pan and Wendy, her favorite book! She couldn’t believe it; Clint must have paid hundreds of dollars for it!  
“Clint...I...Thank you! I feel bad, how can you afford something like this?”  
“Well, let’s just say being a SHIELD agent has some pretty nice perks.”  
“This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever gotten me. How did you know this was my favorite book?”  
“You told me.”   
“I did? When?”  
“The tequila night actually. You first made some joke about how one of my tight green shirts reminded you of something Peter Pan would wear. I didn’t see the connection but I guess you somehow did. Anyway, you then told me this was your favorite book.”  
“Thank you so much. I...just...thank you, for this entire day. This is great.”  
Clint looked almost embarrassed.  
“You’re welcome. You deserve it,” he said with a small smile.  
Anne walked over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him long and hard, his hands moving to her waist to pull her closer.  
“Come on,” he said, breaking the kiss, “I made dinner reservations.”  
He took her to a seafood place out by the water. They ate dinner then decided to take a small walk. It was getting dark by the time they headed home. Clint walked Anne to her door, gave her a long kiss goodnight, then headed back to his car. Anne walked in the door, clutching the precious book to her chest. However, she didn’t make it far because she was stopped by both Alice and Steve, sitting on the couch and staring at her for an explanation.  
“What?”  
Alice just looked at her.  
“You know what. Clint just took you out without the excuse of Steve and I being on a date. Therefore, we need details.”  
“Ok, fine. He took me to a rare book expo on Long Island and to dinner at a seafood place down by the water. Then we came home.”  
“And what’s in your hand?”  
“Um...an illustrated first edition of Peter Pan,” Anne confessed, beaming ear to ear.  
“Awww! He bought that for you? How did he know it was your favorite book?”  
“I apparently told him during that tequila night.”  
“So are you guys dating now or what?”  
“I guess so. I mean, we didn’t really talk about it but we act like it. He hasn’t used the term girlfriend though.”  
Steve, who had remained quiet the whole time, finally spoke up.  
“Give him time on the whole girlfriend thing. He didn’t even use that term with Natasha.”  
“Okay, I don’t feel a need to push it. I’m just really happy where things are right now.”   
“Good,” Alice said, “We’re really happy for you two.”  
“Thanks guys.”  
“So, want to watch a movie with us?”  
“Actually, I think I’m going to go read,” Anne said, heading to her room.


	20. Chapter 20

The next three months passed by in a blur. Steve and Alice continued to date and be their cute and adorable selves while Anne and Clint continued in whatever kind of relationship it was they were in. Anne actually spent most nights at Clint’s while Steve was usually with Alice at her place; of course, the types of activities occuring at each place were entirely different. Before long, Alice and Steve were making plans to celebrate their one year anniversary. About two weeks before, Anne’s phone rang. She answered it, not bothering to check the caller id, figuring it was Clint.  
“Hey hot stuff, what’s going on?”  
“Um, it’s Steve.”  
“Oh, my bad. Sorry Cap.”  
“Listen, I need your help. Can you meet me at my place in about half an hour?”  
“Sure. On my way.”  
Anne showed up and they immediately got in the car and headed downtown. Steve pulled up in front of a jewelry store and Anne’s jaw dropped, realizing exactly what it was Steve needed help with.  
“Oh my god! Are you going to propose to Alice?!”  
Steve looked a bit sheepish but nodded his head, a huge smile crossing his face.  
“Yeah, but I need your help picking out a ring.”  
“Done. I know my best friend and I will help you pick the perfect ring for her. Also, our fingers are the same size so we will know for sure that it will fit her.”  
They wandered into the jewelry store and Anne automatically asked the man behind the counter to show them the vintage rings they had. After debating between several choices, Steve finally settled on a small antique ring with a simple diamond.  
“She’s going to love it,” Anne assured him, “So when and how are you going to propose?”  
“Actually, I am going to need your help with that too. You and Clint.”


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later, the night before Steve and Alice’s one year anniversary, Anne and Alice were getting ready to go out.  
“I’m so excited,” Anne said, “We haven’t had a girls’ night out in ages.”  
“It’s true. Tell me again why it is imperative for me to wear this dress to get martinis,” Alice said, smoothing a wrinkle out of the vintage red lace dress Anne had given her.  
“Because you look incredible in it. Isn’t that a good reason?”  
Alice couldn’t really argue with that logic. They were finally ready and got in the car, ready to head to their favorite little martini lounge.  
“Hey, I forgot. I need to stop at that little bookstore on our way. Need a book.”  
“You don’t think they’ll be closed this late?”  
“No, I don’t think so. It’s on the way so we can at least check. Is that okay?”  
“Sure,” Alice responded, not really able to complain about going to a bookstore.  
They pulled up in front and parked.  
“It looks dark,” Alice said.  
“Hmm...well I want to be sure. Go check for me would you?”  
Alice was about to protest but, when she looked at Anne, she noticed a mischievous twinkle in her best friend’s eye as she tried to hide a smile. Alice conceded and got out of the car, suspecting that martinis were not actually on the agenda tonight. She walked up to the bookstore and finally noticed the rose petals leading up to the door. A huge grin spread across her face as she slowly pushed open the door to the little shop. Candles littered the store, far enough away from the books to not start a fire. The rose petal path continued through the store, leading to a particular aisle, the very aisle where she had met Steve a year ago. Alice faintly heard the song “Fascination” playing over the speakers of the shop and she could barely contain her smile as she stepped into the aisle. There, Steve stood, wearing his military uniform. Alice approached him, tears already forming in her eyes. He took her hand, got down on one knee, and pulled out the tiny box.  
“Alice, my girl out of time, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife.”  
She choked back tears as she responded, “It would be my greatest pleasure, my dearest Captain.”  
He placed the ring on her finger, stood up, and pulled her into a kiss that would shame the most romantic one ever to appear on the silver screen. That must have been a signal because suddenly the song changed and Michael Buble’s version of “Can’t Helping Falling In Love” started playing.  
“Alice, may I have this dance?”  
Alice took his hand and they began to slow dance, swaying among the candlelight and books.


	22. Chapter 22

Outside, Clint joined Anne on the sidewalk, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head. Anne glanced over at him, about to ask what song Steve picked when she noticed something.  
“Oh my god, are you tearing up?”  
“What? No,” he said, trying to brush away the one tear that had formed at the corner of his eye.  
“You are such a girl.”  
“Whatever. You’re not even trying to hide the fact that you’re tearing up.”  
Anne brushed a water droplet off her cheek.  
“I am a girl. That’s allowed.”  
They headed over to Anne’s car, leaving the other one for Steve and Alice to use for the night.  
“So, what’s on our agenda for the night?” he asked.  
“I’m dressed up and looking sexy so I vote the club.  
“Sexy? Is that how you think you look?”  
Anne sent him a warning glare as he bent over to kiss her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next few months were a blur of wedding planning: dresses, catering, venues. Alice was enjoying it but it did start to wear on her after awhile. Anne told her she needed to take a break and relax but Alice wouldn’t really listen. Steve was worried about her too. So, the weekend before her birthday, he insisted she stop planning for a bit so he could take her for a romantic weekend at a little bed and breakfast on Cape Cod.  
The drive up was beautiful and Alice was glad she agreed to go; she really needed this break. Once they arrived, they unpacked and went to dinner. Their table was perfect, overlooking the water. The happy couple gazed out over the ocean, holding hands and sipping their wine. After dinner, they decided to take a walk on the property. Fireflies glowed as Alice leaned against Steve while they walked; she had never been happier. As they walked, they came across a gazebo and neither of them could resist the urge to take a moment and rest on the bench inside. Steve slipped his arm around his fiance, pulling her close to him. He tilted her chin up to him and took a moment to look lovingly into her eyes. She gazed back at him then he lifted her chin to kiss him. Their kissing started off sweet but progressively became more and more passionate. Her hands reached up, one behind his neck, the other in his hair, as his hands ran down her back. One hand slid further towards the center of the small of her back and Alice almost jumped, her kissing ceasing immediately. Steve looked at her with a question in his eyes as she bit her lip at him.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing,” she said, in a rather high squeaky voice.  
Steve was not convinced and slipped his hand onto her back again, gently gliding his fingers over the same spot. Alice jumped again and gasped a little. Steve looked at her amused.  
“Hmm...I think I like this reaction.”  
He ran his fingers over the spot again while leaning down to kiss her. Alice grabbed the front of his open button-up shirt and pulled him closer to her. His hands suddenly forgot all about the spot and traced up her sides, to tangle in her hair, just barely brushing her chest as he went. Their kisses grew more and more fervent, Alice’s hands reaching under his t-shirt to feel the muscles of his chest. One of Steve’s hands found its way back to her chest, groping and stroking, as they kissed more and more passionately. However, the sound of another couple coming up the gravel of the pathway broke them apart. They simply stared at each other for a minute when Steve finally broke the silence.  
“So, that’s what touching that spot on your back does. I’ll have to keep that in mind.”  
They adjusted their clothing, Alice smoothed out her hair, and together they walked back to their room, hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Before Alice knew it, the wedding week arrived. The wedding was only a few days away and it was the night of the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Alice’s bridal party included Anne, obviously, plus Jane Foster and Pepper Potts, both originally Steve’s friends but Alice had grown close with them over the last year. They had just gotten done with taking a burlesque class and were back at a hotel room to drink champagne and open presents.  
“So, what’s Steve doing tonight, Alice?” Jane asked.  
“I don’t actually know. I am kind of concerned since Tony is involved. No offense,” she said, looking at Pepper.  
“None taken. Trust me, I already took that into consideration. I’ve had JARVIS monitoring his calls since you and Steve got engaged. I would have been notified at even the mention of a stripper.”  
“I think Clint told me they were just going out for beers,” Anne said.  
“Yeah, what’s going on with you two?” Jane asked.  
“Well, we’re dating, I guess. He still hasn’t used the term girlfriend yet but that’s okay. I can wait.”  
The girls continued sipping champagne past midnight until finally collapsing in exhaustion in the hotel beds.

. . .

Meanwhile, at Steve’s bachelor party, the guys, which consisted of Clint, Tony Stark, a genius billionaire, and Thor, who was actually a deity from Asgard, were all sitting around drinking beers. They were all laughing and having a great time; all except Tony, that is, who was still pouting about the lack of strippers. Steve was having a great time and telling the story of how he and Alice met again when Tony interrupted him and looked at Clint.  
“So, Legolas, rumor is you have a girlfriend and I want to know why I haven’t met her yet. Mind you, I don’t actually care about meeting her for any sentimental reasons. I just feel that she should meet me before settling for you, you know, let her know she has some options.”  
“The archer has a romantic companion?” Thor asked.  
“Yes I do. And Tony, I would never let you meet my girlfriend. She’s snarky and would probably bruise your ego. And I just hate it when you pout.”  
Steve shot a quick glance at his roommate; he had never heard him use the term girlfriend before. He had to admit he was proud.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally, the wedding day arrived. Alice looked resplendent in her gown and Anne could not have been happier for her friend. The ceremony was breathtaking and everybody could see how in love they were. At the reception, everyone was having a wonderful time. Alice and Steve made their way around the room, taking time out to dance occasionally, but never leaving each other’s side. It was the most romantic wedding everyone in attendance could remember. The night started drawing to a close and some guests had started to leave. Alice and Steve had vanished about an hour ago to their hotel room, but no one really blamed them; it had been a long wait for them. Clint and Anne were drinking at the open bar when the song “Sway”, the Michael Buble version, started playing.  
“Come on, book nerd. Let’s dance.”  
Anne gave him a confused look.  
“I didn’t know you could dance.”  
“What? You think I can only do the bump and grind shit. Come on, I’ll show you; I have moves.”  
He took her into his arms and they moved around the floor. Anne had to admit she was pretty impressed; he was pretty smooth.  
“So,” she said, “It seems my apartment now has a vacancy and unless you are intending on living with the newlyweds who are just tonight discovering how amazing sex is, I am guessing you are homeless.”  
“Yes, I do find myself in that predicament. Just exactly what are you suggesting?”  
“Simple. You move in with me.”  
“I can probably handle that. Sure you have room for me with all your books?”  
She shook her head at him.  
“I do have one term though,” she continued, almost hesitantly.  
“What’s that? No tight shirts? Because if that’s the case, you will just have to live with me being shirtless 24/7.”  
“As much as I would enjoy that, that is not my term.”  
He looked at her with amusement.  
“The term is that you call me your girlfriend.”  
Clint looked at her with a smirk on his face she hadn’t seen before.  
“I already do,” he said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
